


guide me back home

by wyverntail



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth "I Don't Care If I'm In a Ball Gown I'm Going to Spar With My Husband" Eisner, Cats, F/M, Felileth Secret Santa (Fire Emblem), Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sparring, lmao that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyverntail/pseuds/wyverntail
Summary: "Breathe, friend."Yuri's voice snapped Byleth out of her daydream, her green eyes darting to his with a slight glare."I am breathing.""You look like you want to take out the entire crowd."Well, she sort of did. She wanted them all to leave.felileth secret santa 2020 gift!
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Felileth Secret Santa 2020





	guide me back home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mechawaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechawaka/gifts).



> felileth secret santa gift for [mechawaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechawaka/pseuds/mechawaka)!
> 
> i'm so sorry it took so long, and i hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> there's another on the way bc i can't help myself, but u kno. it'll be here soon.
> 
> in the meantime, i hope you enjoy this cat-spar-reunion fluff <3
> 
> THE PROMPT WAS WINTER BALL / SHELTERING A CAT FROM GARREG MACH COLD

"Breathe, friend."  


Yuri's voice snapped Byleth out of her daydream, her green eyes darting to his with a slight glare.   


"I am breathing."   


"You look like you want to take out the entire crowd."   


Well, she sort of did. She wanted them all to leave.  


Everyone was merrily dancing, waltzing around without a care in the world to cheerful music. Food and drinks were being distributed at every corner, keeping the masses occupied while they chatted. The amount of food prep that went into this occasion was mind-boggling to Byleth, needing to hunt and fish for meats beforehand.   


The decorations were impeccable, as always, thanks to Yuri and Flayn. Those who were in charge of decorating made the mistake of asking Byleth what she wanted again, which meant all of the decor would have been black if they'd listened to her. Yuri said something about 'this is supposed to get people through mid-winter, not act like a mid-winter funeral.' She couldn't argue it, but Byleth never would've put the deep green and crimson fabrics that lined the halls together had they not stepped in.  


Several friends had shown up to visit for the occasion, and while she was happy to see them, there was only one thing on her mind at the moment.   


"He'll be here soon enough."  


"It's been hours."   


"And you know how those Northern roads get, By." Yuri gave her a look, and she huffed.   


Yuri knew how much she disliked these church functions on a regular day, let alone a holiday, and without her husband. It was too stuffy, there were too many delegates to talk to, and her mind was entirely elsewhere. It would be until she saw Felix.   


Her friend looped his arm around Byleth's with a small sigh. Yuri began to drag her away to some of the assortments of food, obviously hoping it would take her mind off of the anticipation of the night. He might have been right if she hadn't already stuffed her face hours prior in the pantry before the cook kicked her out.  


"If you continue to stare daggers at everyone, they will think something is wrong, and we don't want another dispute with House Rowe tonight, do we?" Yuri suggested, and she had to roll her eyes. Sure, it was one time that they got into an argument during one of their events. Rowe commented about her management of the church so far, and she didn't let it slide.  


She'd done a damn good job up to that point, and she was still working on getting better.  


But Yuri had a point.   


She didn't have time to get into debates tonight when she'd been waiting so long for Felix. If he waltzed into the ball and she was in an argument with another lord, she could only imagine the disappointment for both of them. Byleth wanted a good spar just as much as he did when he showed up.  


It wasn't time for _politics; it_ was time to _celebrate._  


It couldn't be long now.  


~  


"Byleth," Dimitri bowed with a fond smile. Ever formal, she'd tried to get him to stop with such fancy greetings without any luck.  


"Hello," She greeted him with a soft smile. It was always lovely to see her friend again after a long while. It had been months since Byleth had made it up to Fhirdiad for business because of how bad the weather was. The Faerghus winter had not been kind so far. Seeing Dimitri meant Felix had to be close behind. "I'm glad you could make it."   


"As am I," He responded as Marianne came up to them with drinks in hand. The woman was much more confident at these functions over the years, and Byleth was always glad to see her.   


"You look lovely," She complimented the blue-haired woman who blushed faintly.   


"So do you," With a small nod of her head, she offered a rare smile. "I'm sure you're looking forward to tonight."   


"Yes," She nodded.   


"How long has it been this time?"   


It wasn't an unusual question since they'd gotten married years ago. How long had they been apart this time? How long would it be until they saw each other again? Wasn't there any way they could see each other more often? Dimitri often felt guilty about such things because when Felix wasn't in Fraldarius, he was in Fhirdiad on business with the king. And when he wasn't there, he was with Byleth if he could be.   


"Since before the snow," Byleth's face fell at the thought. It had to have been nearly three moons now, hadn't it? She certainly just fell into the step of things when they weren't together. There wasn't any time to dwell on it until the day of.   


And then, her nerves were shot with anticipation of the reunion.   


"It shouldn't be too long now." Marianne offered with a sympathetic look. It was a look Byleth was used to when the topic of their separation came up. Especially when those around them found out how long it had been. But Byleth didn't want to dwell on that.  


"Have you heard from Sylvain or Ingrid?" Byleth asked, her fingers fidgeting with the thin fabric of the sleeve of her dress.  


"Last I heard, they were on their way, along with Felix."   


Her chest got tight at the mention of his name.   


"No trouble?"   


"Not as far as we know." Dimitri looked at Marianne, who nodded. "Though, it wouldn't surprise me if Felix found something to do on the way."   


She had to smile at that. Yes, a pesky group of bandits along the way wouldn't be very unusual, would it?  


Over Marianne's shoulder, Byleth caught a glimpse of a very familiar redhead entering the hall with a broad grin. Not far behind him was Ingrid, looking more dressed up than she'd seen her in a while. Ingrid had her arm looped through Sylvain's, looking slightly out of place. It was difficult to hang up the lance or sword when you were used to being on duty all the time. Byleth could relate to the formal awkwardness of it, even though she had her sword hung up for far too long now…   


"Ah, you should talk to them." Dimitri nodded, offering a small smile.  


"Thank you," Byleth stepped by the two and offered an apologetic look. "We'll talk later."  


Walking past the couple, Byleth found a new thrill in her step as she weaved her way through the party-goers. Sylvain and Ingrid's appearance meant only good things for Felix arriving, and of course, she was happy to see her old companions. They would have to catch up later in the night. Or in the morning. It would depend on how the night went, according to her husband once he showed up.   


"Hey, Professor," Sylvain said playfully, opening his arms wide for a hug. Byleth obliged but rolled her eyes at the old nickname, poking the redhead in the ribs. "Hey!"   


"It's been years; why do you still call me that?"   


In all honesty, she preferred it to Archbishop. Or Lady Byleth. Both of those were not great. She even liked Duchess to the others, whenever she was afforded the rare pleasure. But Professor would always have a special place, she supposed.   


"Just formality, Professor," Ingrid responded from beside him with a fond smile. Byleth sighed, pulling the blonde in for her own hug. "Before you ask, we haven't seen Felix since getting to town."   


Byleth frowned at the comment, not entirely understanding what that meant. They'd always come together. Felix never took his time bumbling around in town because it was too stuffy with all of the people visiting. Especially around this time of year, it was challenging to move around with all of the winter markets and unique goods from Faerghus territories. There was nothing new that Felix couldn't grab from any region on the way home, or tomorrow, or even in Fhirdiad.   


As far as she knew, they wanted to spend as much time together as they could before parting again.   


From the looks on both Sylvain and Ingrid's faces, they understood.   


And oh, she knew, they understood.   


The couple had been dealing with a similar situation since they'd decided to start courting. Ingrid was busy as part of Dimitri's knights these days, and Sylvain still had some freedom since his father was continuing the role of Margrave despite all of their requests for him to step down. The only reason Sylvain didn't mind was that it meant he could go to Fhirdiad to be with Ingrid more often. That and Gautier was much closer to Fhirdiad than Garreg Mach.   


They had an advantage, but they understood.   


"He'll be here soon," Ingrid reassured her, offering a small smile. "He can't stay away from you for long."   


"Trust me, he's been a drag the whole way here," Sylvain mumbled.   


A hint of a smile formed on Byleth's lips as she thought about the three traveling together. She'd had the pleasure of being the fourth person on that trip a few times beforehand, but she could imagine it being different without her around. Evidently, Felix was no easier to deal with without her. Perhaps more difficult.   


Especially after it had been so long since they had been together.   


She supposed that must have meant he missed her.   


"I hope it wasn't too bad."   


"Oh, you know him," Ingrid rolled her eyes, leaning into Sylvain. "We had to convince him to get on a horse in all this snow, and he wasn't happy about it."   


Byleth was positive she'd hear all about it once he arrived. The man was never one for travelling with a mount if he had any say on it unless it got him to Byleth faster. Though, of course, he wouldn't tell his friends. It was a secret between them. They had no idea.   


"Anything for Byleth," Sylvain pitched in with a half-hearted eye roll. "We are starving, though; got any good food?"   


"Plenty."   


"Did Ashe and Dedue get their hands on any of this?" Ingrid asked, her eyes lighting up at the thought.   


"Unfortunately not, they just arrived today—" Byleth's words were cut off when she thought she saw a glimpse of a familiar teal colour across the hall.   


Both Ingrid and Sylvain looked over their shoulder to where her eyes were focused, and the redhead soon smiled.   


"Go get him, tiger," He teased, clapping Byleth on the shoulder as she began to stalk away.   


Sylvain didn't have to tell her twice.   


It took her no time at all to begin weaving through the men and women dressed to their nines, dancing and chatting with broad smiles on their faces as they drank and ate. Byleth felt her pulse begin to get quicker as her breathing sped up. She began to breathe through her nose to keep herself calm. It was like preparing for battle, seeing him again. But it was a battle in the best way.  


Her green eyes scanned the masses, hoping to catch another glimpse of the one she wanted to see so badly. A tightness in her chest began to build as the eagerness to find Felix began to overtake her, and she willed it away as best she could. It was only seconds now until she'd see him. She was sure of it.   


And there he was.   


Over the heads of several people spinning on the dance floor, she caught the firelight reflecting off his dock hair. As soon as the couple dancing turned away, she finally caught a glimpse of his face.   


Oh, how she'd missed those eyes.   


Byleth swore she could see his mouth quirk upwards before he was turning away from her and heading back into the crowd.   


Of course, even during a winter ball, they would continue their tradition.   


It was as if everyone around them at the party had disappeared, and they were the only people on the grounds now. Her vision was focused, and she had one task.  


Byleth kept her eyes on him as he walked in the direction of the old classrooms, deciding to take the path through the other side of the hall herself. When she left the warm hall for the cool air of the night, a chill ran up her spine. Adrenaline was beginning to run through her veins, keeping her warm as she continued past the classroom courtyard, where she caught a glimpse of his teal cloak across the way.   


He was headed towards the dormitories now.   


Her heels clicked on the stone as she quickened her pace, making a straightaway towards her old dorm room. Byleth had asked Seteth to keep the room for old times sake, and despite his protests, he finally gave in. Now, she used it to store some weapons and her tea supplies.   


She needed it for a weapon, more often than not.   


Felix didn't like to announce his arrivals so they could do their little dance.  


Swinging the door open, Byleth grabbed the first wooden sword at her disposal and continued her way down the row of dormitories. The cold wind blew her hair and skirts around as she hurried to try to find him. Thankfully, Yuri had helped her choose a dress with lots of movement, featuring a slit on the right side of the skirt for maximum flexibility. The lavender haired man might have been thinking about how badass she looked in it rather than the functionality, but that was the critical part to Byleth. She could move to spar with her husband once he arrived and look good while doing it.   


Felix couldn't have been far at this point.   


She carefully walked down the staircase, senses heightened, and waiting for an attack at any moment. Felix wasn't anywhere to be found, but that didn't mean anything considering how they were when they fought each other. It was always more fun to _find_ each other after so many moons apart.   


So many moons.  


Byleth had to stop herself from thinking about how badly she wanted to be in his space and focus on the task.  


Once she won, she could let herself think about that.  


Finally, she saw his silhouette appear at the end of the row of dorms, in front of the greenhouse.   


She couldn't help the smirk on her face as he began to run towards her.   


They both ran at each other with force, their wooden blades crashing together between them as they smiled at each other for the first time in moons. They held their position for only a moment, giving her enough time to analyse his face. His amber eyes were the same, though the purple bags under his eyes told her he'd worked too hard to get to the party on time. She would have to ask about it later.   


For now?   


Byleth shoved him backward, gaining some space between them again. She held her blade up at a ready stance as Felix analysed her before coming in with another swing. She stumbled backward and the force and immediately knew he'd gotten the upper hand. As hard as she tried to swing back, the chill of the wind against her skin weighed her down more than she wanted to, and Felix had an advantage. He was covered in Faerghus furs where her arms were basically bare with thin fabric. Not her best choice, she supposed.   


She missed the feeling of a right sparring partner getting her muscles going, the sharp intakes of frigid air, making her lungs burn in her chest as they danced around each other.   


Soon enough, he had her cornered; his final swing against her blade knocked it out of her cold hands. A less than amused glare formed on her features as Byleth watched his wild eyes look over her with the thrill of the win.   


Still, after years, it was difficult for Felix to hold back the pride in his wins.  


Byleth raised her hands in defeat. A victorious grin spread across Felix's face as he stepped into her, grabbing her wrists to push her back until she was pressed against the stone wall. The chill of the rocks sent a shiver up her spine, soon smothered by the warmth of Felix's body against her front. As he leaned in, she could feel her pulse quicken, the sound thrumming in her ears as her eyes locked on his lips.   


It had been so, so long.   


And just as their lips almost touched, a sound came from the alleyway beside them.   


Felix pulled back, his brows furrowing as he listened for the sound again. A wave of disappointment washed over her. If he wasn't holding her arms, she would've reached up to grab his face and kiss him despite the noise.   


Instead, he was focused, fingers wrapped tightly around her wrists.  


They waited for a moment before the sound appeared again.   


"Is that a cat?" Felix asked, his gloved hands slipping down her wrists to her elbows.   


"I think so," She replied, grabbing at his bicep. That tone in his voice told her Felix was about to take off in search of the cat. As much as she didn't want it freezing, she also wanted her husband's lips on her _now._  


"What the hell is it doing out? It's freezing." Felix said as he pulled himself completely away from her. She sighed at the loss of heat and began to follow him in his pursuit.   


The monastery got particularly cold in Ethereal Moon, which prompted Byleth to gather all of the animals and make sure they had a place inside for the chill. She managed to wrangle most of them into Abyss, where there was space for them to run and play as well as warmth from the underground. Byleth knew that most of them were inside because she brought them there herself, and with the help of a reluctant Yuri. And while he was allergic to the animals, Byleth managed to convince him that they shouldn't freeze.   


Plus, she was the one who filled their plates every day. So, who could this cat be? Someone had made the great escape and was obviously regretting it quite a lot.  


Felix stepped towards the sounds of the meows carefully, not wanting to spook the cold feline. There was a rustling near the very back of the alleyway, letting them know they were on the right track. Another rustle behind some boards let them know it was right in front of them.   


Felix crouched now, staying far enough away to give it some space. He held out his hand and wiggled his gloved fingers at the bunch of boards, which began to rustle once more.  


"Come here," He called out in a tone Byleth was sure only she had been witness to. Felix got a cat voice, and though he refused to admit it, it was pretty endearing. She couldn't help but bite back a smile. It really was cute how sweet he was with the animals.   


Finally, a small black silhouette emerged from the bunch of boards in the back alleyway, sauntering it's way to Felix. She couldn't see his expression from her spot behind him, but from the sigh that left his lips, she imagined he was relieved.   


As was she.   


It was freezing.   


The cat slowed down as it approached Felix but still moved forward enough to sniff his hand. He always had a magic way with the cats, evident from how this black cat was immediately rubbing himself against his hand. It was just begging for his attention.   


She could relate.   


But that could wait. Poor thing was freezing out in the cold.   


Felix scratched behind the cat's ears, a soft smile gracing his lips as he watched the feline begin to purr loudly.   


"Alright, come here, you," He muttered, swiftly gathering the animal into his arms. This particular cat was more than happy to be held like an infant, fully laying out with its head cradled in the crook of his elbow.   


"Someone likes you," Byleth commented as she stepped forward to rub the black cat on the head.   


"It's frigid." Felix's eyes met hers as he narrowed his gaze. "How are you not freezing?"   


"I am," She replied, trying to hide the fact her teeth were about to start chattering at any moment.   


"Let's go inside."   


Byleth began to lead Felix and their new companion up the stairs, taking a turn into the gardens to get to the dining hall. Hardly anyone was there at the moment. All of the fancy food and drink were scattered around the monastery to entertain the masses. It gave them a perfect opportunity to sneak into the pantry to get their friend some food and warmth.   


"How about a snack?" Byleth asked, looking over her shoulder at Felix, who was occupied with the cat batting at his hand. Obviously, the two were getting along swimmingly, though she wouldn't have expected any less. "Then we can take it upstairs?"   


Felix's eager eyes lifted to hers as she said the words 'upstairs.'   


"Oh, don't look so disappointed to miss out on all the festivities," She teased, earning an eye roll. Byleth knew how he felt about the affairs, and while she didn't necessarily blame him, they were much more fun when Felix was around.   


The festivities could wait, though, only for a moment or two.   


They had to get this cat warm, after all.   


A sly grin began to form on her mouth as she averted her gaze towards where she was walking, passing by the few people sitting at the benches chatting. They didn't pay any mind as she shoved the wooden pantry doors open, revealing cupboards and rows of pots filled with cured meats for days. Though it was warmer in the pantry, Byleth still found her teeth chattering as she mussed around with the lids.   


Why had she decided to wear such an awful outfit for the cold weather?   


"How much have you been fishing?" Felix mumbled, looking at the pots.   


"Not nearly enough," Byleth huffed, lifting one of the silver lids. "How hungry are you?" She asked in the direction of the cat. To her surprise, it responded with a grumbly meow, causing both of them to chuckle. "Alright, I'll take that as quite hungry."   


"You take him," Felix nodded towards her, holding out his arms filled with the content feline.   


"Why?"   


"You're shivering."   


She lifted her brow in question, but before she had a chance to protest, the fuzzy black cat was transferred to her arms, nuzzling his face into the side of her bicep at the change of person. Felix's hands went to his neck, grabbing the silver clasp that held his cloak in place. He slid the warm furs off of his shoulders and spun them to wrap around Byleth. The furs' warmth and residual heat from being on Felix sent a pleasant shiver down her arms. Campfire smoke and pine took over her senses as she pressed her nose to her shoulder.   


If the cat wasn't still feeling cold in her arms, she would've let it go to pin Felix against the wall right then and there. She'd missed his scent, his presence, and his touch far too much.   


It was killing her to have to wait any longer, but they had a commitment.   


"How many fish?" He asked.   


"Two." She replied as the cat began to play with her mint hair.   


Felix grabbed the two fish from the pot and held them up, Byleth giving a nod of approval as he sighed. "You're a lucky cat, you know that?" He directed at the void in her arms.   


"Oh, I think this was his plan all along, wasn't it?" Byleth mused, scratching the cat on his chest. He began to purr loudly, staring up at her with his big green eyes. Though she was itching to be alone with Felix, the cat really was cute…   


"Upstairs?" Felix asked, another question in his voice.   


"Upstairs." She replied with a knowing smile.   


~  


Weaving around the people in the courtyards proved to be a task itself. Felix helped Byleth get the hood of his cloak up over her head to conceal her identity as much as they could. Thankfully, the pair didn't run into any friends who were most likely chatting over food and drinks in the warmth of the hall. The people outside were less likely to speak to Byleth and only smile and nod as she passed, which she was also thankful for. They managed to get to the second floor of the monastery without too many interruptions from others, quickly running up to the third floor as fast as they could to not be bothered by anyone else.   


It had been too long after their spar, and she wanted to say her hellos.   


The moment Felix opened the doors to the third-floor bedroom, Byleth let the cat jump out of her arms and onto the ground. Rubbing her cold hands together, she whispered a fire spell, beginning to walk around the room to light all of the candles she could. The warm orange glow from the fires bathed the room in a cozy atmosphere, much better than the stuffy party going on downstairs.   


Much more suited to what Felix and Byleth enjoyed. If they weren't in the training grounds, on the battlefield, or travelling together, this is precisely where they wanted to be.   


Once she lit the final candle, Byleth turned to see Felix setting the cat up in a corner with a throw he'd pulled from the bed. The cat was contentedly eating the fish they'd gotten, happy to be in a warm space. He seemed to be warming up just fine after being out in the cold so long, and for that, she was grateful.   


Which meant…?   


Felix's intense amber eyes met hers from across the room. She felt her stomach flip, her pulse quickening in her ears as he closed the space between them step by step. Using his teeth to remove his gloves, he threw them away before his fingers wrapped around her wrists, pushing her back into the stone wall. Once again, the cold stone came into contact with her back, now subdued thanks to Felix's cloak. His body was fully pressed into her front, radiating heat as he leaned his face in close to hers.   


"Where were we?" He whispered, sending a thrill through her core.  


"Hello," She whispered in reply, her eyes lifting from his lips to his warm honey gaze.   


"Hi."   


Byleth felt all of the tension leave her body as his lips met her own. One of his hands released her wrist, soon finding itself gripping the back of her head to pull her closer. She missed it so much, the warmth of his lips against hers, and the taste of him. Byleth's senses were overwhelmed by the smell of pine still lingering on his skin, and his hard body pressed to hers. Every part of her just wanted to be enveloped in this for as long as possible.  


As he pulled away to catch their breath, Byleth couldn't control the genuine smile that formed, looking at him more disheveled than before. His other arm snaked around the small of her back to pull her tighter, peppering kisses along her jaw before pressing his lips to the sensitive skin of her neck. A hand came up to tangle itself in his dark hair as he began to leave his marks.   


Though her neck was exposed in this dress, she could hardly care who saw at the moment.   


She'd wear a scarf if she had to.   


She wanted all of him.  


"Welcome home," She breathed, feeling him smile against the column of her neck before he nipped and kissed at her skin. It had become a sort of tradition to say the words, whether Felix was arriving at Garreg Mach, Byleth was going to Fraldarius, or they were meeting in the middle somewhere in between. They'd realized quickly through their unconventional marriage that being in the same room meant they were home.   


This was warmth and safety.   


The smokey smell of campfire and pine trees left in his hair from his journey meant Felix was home with her. 

“What took you so long?” She mumbled into his hair. 

A small grunt told her it was for more sentimental reasons. 

Felix released his hold on her head and reached behind him. Sure enough, he pulled out a shiny silver blade with a beautiful emerald handle. It wasn’t a dagger, and it wasn’t big enough to be a sword, that was certain. 

“What is it?” She asked, her brows furrowing as she stared at the piece. 

“A letter opener.” 

Byleth bit her lip, green eyes lifting to meet his with amusement. 

“We were walking through town and I saw someone selling them. He was trying to sell it for ten thousand gold, and I thought it was unacceptable so I had to knock him down somehow.” Felix mumbled, and her amusement only grew. 

He really spent time haggling just to get her a letter opener that looked like a tiny sword. 

“And did you manage to win?” 

“Of course.” He huffed, twirling the silver between his fingertips. “I thought it would be helpful since you’re opening letters all the time…” 

The gesture really was sweet, knowing how much she spent her days writing instead of fighting. He was just the same, but he took time out of their precious moments together to try to make her life easier. Easier, and much more stylish. The letter opener was gorgeous. 

“I love it.” Byleth took the piece and placed it on the table beside them, quickly drawing Felix back into her arms. As much as she appreciated the gift, her real gift was perfectly nestled in her embrace, and that was all she could ask for. 

Felix’s amber eyes looked over her with a fondness she had come to know well over the past few years, leaning in to capture her lips once again.  


"I don't like not having you around." He said, lowly into her ear, his fingertips skimming over the soft skin of her exposed thigh.   


"I missed you, too," She replied with the hint of a smile. As Felix pulled back, she could see the smattering of pink across his cheeks. How silly it was that he still was so shy after this long. She hoped it never went away.   


"Show me."   


~  


"Have you seen the Archbishop?" Seteth asked the group of former Blue Lions with a concerned look on his face.   


Ingrid shook her head, bringing her fingers to her temples as Dimitri's brows furrowed, trying to remember the last time he'd seen her. Sylvain, on the other hand, was already laughing.   


"Felix is here." The redhead explained with a wink. "Saw them sparring in front of the dorms."   


That sent out a chorus of _ohs_ , leading Seteth to let out a short sigh. "I see."   


"Check again in an hour," Sylvain grinned, patting the green-haired man on the back. 


End file.
